A chance of a lifetime
by AmberNicole16
Summary: There was an earthqauke and their neighbor died and left her daughter,Nicole,alone. They find out that she has the gift too.So they decide to adopt her.They also find out that she has a ghost attached to her. Will they be able to make it as a family?
1. Chapter 1

Melinda and Jim were walking in the town sqare because it was Jim's break.  
Melinda:So.... how's work so far?  
Jim:It hasn't been the same since David died. I know i ask you before but are you sure that you don't see David?  
Melinda looked around and saw a man yelling at a teenage girl  
the ghost:you're the reason I'm dead and you'll pay!!  
the girl fell to the floor gasping for air. Jim and Melinda ran to her.  
Melinda:STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!  
the ghost popped next Melinda  
the ghost: if you want her alive you better watch her  
the ghost dissapered and the girl got up finally able to breathe


	2. Chapter 2

~the next morning~

Melinda and Jim were at home and they were walking  
Melinda:Last night i had a real weird dream  
Jim:what was it about?  
Melinda:it was about our _daughter_  
Jim:our daughter?  
Melinda smiled and they laughed  
Melinda:but it wasnt when she's a baby but a teenager  
Jim looked at her confused  
Jim:a teenager?  
Melinda:yeah. her name was Nicole  
they laughed then all of a sudden the ground started to shake and glass on top of a shelf fell. Melinda screamed, Jim covered her. then the shaking stopped  
Jim:You okay?  
Melinda:yeah  
they both got up and walked outside. Melinda and Jim looked around. When when Melinda went to the side of the house to look around. she heard a scream  
Melinda:Jim!!  
Jim ran over to her as fast as he could  
Jim:Mel, what's wrong?  
Melinda:there was a scream next door  
Jim:a ghost?  
Melinda:no  
Jim ran over next door. when he got there he hurd the scream too.  
the scream:HELP PLEASE!!!!  
Jim busted the door down. There was a pile of wood and there was a girl in there in it. Jim ran over and tried to pull her out.  
the girl:Please my mom  
and the girl with all of her strengh, pointed to a body of a woman.  
Jim ran over to the woman and tried to find a pulse. but no luck  
Jim: the mom's dead  
the girl started to cry. Jim walked back over to the girl and pulled her out. Melinda saw the girl's face and gasped

~In Melinda's dream she had before~  
Nicole:Mom can you come here please  
Melinda looked exactly the same as she does now. she doesn't look like she got old.(she's in the kitchen with Jim talking)  
Melinda:coming Nicole!  
Melinda walked up the stairs up to Nicole's room. when she got there Nicole wasn't there  
Melinda:Nicole where are you.  
she walked over to the window and saw Nicole walking next to a ghost who looked mean  
Melinda:Nicole come back here!  
Nicole turned around and sighed  
Nicole:mom you said when ever I find a ghost I should try to help them right?  
Melinda:yeah but.....  
Nicole:mom, come on trust me please?  
Melinda took a deep breath took a deep breath and nodded. The ghost popped next to Melinda  
the ghost: you'll never see her agian  
the ghost popped back to Nicole. Melinda freaked out  
Melinda:JIM! JIM!  
Melinda ran down stairs and Jim ran up to Melinda  
Jim:Mel what's wrong?  
Melinda:it's Nicole. the ghost said you'll never see her agian  
Jim and Melinda ran outside. there was Nicole laying on the street and a car coming. Jim ran and picked up Nicole and took her back to the lawn. Nicole was knocked out  
Mel:Nicole? Nicole  
Jim:wake up honey  
Nicole opened her eyes  
Nicole:mom, dad?  
Melinda and Jim hugged her tight  
Nicole:Mom dad. I cant breathe  
they let go  
Melinda and Jim: sorry  
Nicole: i hate when this happens  
they all laughed

~Out of the dream~  
the girl looked exactly like Nicole  
Melinda:is your name Nicole?  
the girl: yeah


	3. Chapter 3

They rushed Nicole to Mercy hospital. They ran in the hospital with Nicole in Jim's arms  
Jim:please help me.  
a bunch of doctors come with one of those rolling bed things. They grab her from Jim's arms and put her on the rolly bed then they take her to the back but one of the doctors stayed behind  
the doctor:Hello...Im doctor Aguirre dont worry,your daughter will be fine  
Melinda and Jim looked at eachother  
Melinda:she's not our daughter  
Doctor Aguirre gave the a confused look  
Doctor Aguirre:then who is she?  
Jim:she's our nextdoor neighbor  
Doctor Aguirre:oh okay do you know where her family is?  
Jim:the mother's dead but that's all we know  
Doctor Aguirre:okay well do you mind if you could stay here  
Melinda:yes I'll wait  
Doctor Aguirre:okay thank you  
He left into the back where they Nicole was taken.  
Melinda:Jim if you want to go home you can but I have to stay here  
Jim:why do you need to stay here?  
Melinda:because that dream I told you?  
Jim:yeah  
Melinda:well I think that this girl is our daughter in the future or something but I feel like she belongs with us  
Jim looked down and sighed  
Jim:well what do you think we should do?  
Melinda looked around  
Melinda:well.....we.....um.....I dont know but I know this is our daughter  
Jim:I believe you,  
Melinda looked at him and smiled,kissed him and hugged him  
Jim:Just promise me something  
Melinda:okay  
Jim:we wont stop trying to get pregnant  
Melinda laughed  
Melinda:I promise  
she hugged him and then the ghost apperred  
the ghost:You better watch her if you want to keep her safe  
Jim:Mel, what is it?  
Melinda looked in the back where Nicole is


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Melinda and Jim were waiting to see what the doctors will say about Nicole. Melinda was the one who was the most scared about Nicole because of what the ghost said. Doctor Aguirre came out of the back where Nicole was.  
doctor Aguirre:Um......  
Melinda:I'm Melinda Gordon and this is my husband Jim Clancy  
Doctor Aguirre:Well Nicole is just fine. she has cuts and bruses and her left arm is broken. Other than that Nicole is just fine  
Melinda and Jim took a deep breathe in releaf  
Doctor Aguirre:But Nicole does want to see you. So if you would follow me  
Melinda and Jim looked at eachother and followed Doctor Aguirre to the back. Melinda looked around in the back there was a bunch of ghosts  
one of the ghosts:please, you have to help me.  
another ghost:my husband is in room 15 you need to tell him that there is 5,000 dollars in our bedroom floor under the rug  
Melinda just ignored them  
Jim:alot of ghosts?  
Melinda:Just like anyother hospital spirts that have people that they know in the hospital or they died here and need people to know things that they don't know  
Jim nodded. They got to the room Nicole was staying in. the doctor walked in  
Doctor Aguirre:Nicole these are the people that brought you in.  
Nicole turned around look at them and gave them a smile. Doctor Aguirre walked out of the room.  
Melinda:Hi Nicole, I'm Melinda and this is my husband Jim  
Nicole:hi, well i guess you already know me. So how is my mom?Is she okay?  
Melinda and Jim looked at eachother and looked back at Nicole  
Melinda: you don't remember that night do you?  
Nicole:what are you talking about?  
Melinda looked by Nicole and there was the ghost of her mother was right there  
Nicole looked at her too.  
Nicole:Mama?


	5. Chapter 5

Melinda looked at Nicole and smiled  
Melinda:so you do see ghosts?  
Nicole:how do you....  
Melinda:i see them too  
Nicole's mouth was wide open  
Nicole:you see them too? i thought i was the only one that could see them  
Nicole's mother:so you see me too? well i need you to take care of Nicole please. i cant let go into foster care. i saw how people abuse their foster kid and i dont want Nicole to go through that. adopt her please  
Melinda and Jim looked at eachother and they both looked at Nicole. Nicole looked so sad and tears were falling down Nicole's face.  
Nicole's mother:Please look at this poor girl. doesn't se diserve a family?  
Melinda:Okay.  
Nicole smiled and then a boy walked in and Nicole smiled  
Nicole:Josh, you're here.  
Josh:yeah of course. i love you. I told and i ment it.  
Nicole's mother shook her head but with a smile.  
Nicole's mother:gosh Josh will you ever leave Nicole alone  
Melinda and Nicole laughed.  
Josh: what?  
Nicole:My mom is here.  
Josh:You mom? Oh babe i'm so sorry.  
Nicole smiled and then Josh looked at Melinda and Jim  
josh:who are these people?  
Nicole:these people are the people that are going to adopt me.  
Josh:Oh.  
He laughed  
Nicole:she sees ghost too.  
Josh:cool  
Melinda and Jim chuckeled and then the doctor walked into the room with a woman with a beif case.  
the woman: Hello, I'm Sara and i'm the social worker that will be handeling Nicole. We are looking for a foster family for you.  
Melinda stood up and shook her hand  
Melinda: I'm Melinda Gordon and this is my husband Jim Clancy and we want to adopt Nicole  
Sally smiled and pulled papers out of her breif case and handed the paper to her  
Sally:Fill these out and Bring them by the adoption agency and hand them to me and well get the legal papers setteled and she yours.  
she smiled and walked out.  
Nicole's mother:Oh no, Jordon  
Melinda and nicole looked at what her mom was looking at and saw the ghost from the park  
Nicole:You!  
he smiled and vanished. Nicole looked at her mother  
Nicole:do you know him?  
Nicole's mother sighed and frowned


	6. Chapter 6

2 days after . . . . .

Melinda and Jim were in the adoption agency getting the final adoption paper  
kelly:congradulations you now have a daughter. You can pick her up today when she gets out of the hospital  
Kelly walked out of the room  
Melinda and Jim smiled and hugged eachother. then melinda felt kinda dizy and sat in the chair.  
Jim:are you okay?  
Melinda: yeah i think but i feel dizy and sick.  
Jim: wait, do you think you are. . . .  
melinda smiled  
Melinda:do we have a test at home still?  
Jim and Melinda looked at eachother and stormed out.

Jim was sitting on the bed and melinda walked in with a pregnacy test and big smile on the face. Jim smiled back and stood up.  
Melinda:congradulations daddy  
Jim smiled and hugged Melinda. Jim looked at his watch and the smiled dissapered.|  
Jim:Mel, Nicole should be getting out in 10 minutes.  
Melinda nodded and they both walked out of the house and into the car.  
Melinda couldn't stop smile and Jim just staired at Melinda the whole ride to the hospital.

When Melinda and Jim got to the hospital Nicole was sitting on the bed in her regular cloths and crying.  
Melinda:Nicole, what's wrong?  
Melinda: I'm sorry. My mom dying just hit me all of a sudden out of nowhere.  
Melinda looked at Jim the Nicole wiped her tears off and got up.  
Nicole: I'm sorry today should be a happy day not a sad day. But i do want to ask you if i could get all of my stuff and take it to you. . . I mean our house.  
Melinda:yeah of course  
then the doctor Aguirre walked in and saw Melinda and Jim  
Doctor Aguirre:hello nicole you ready to go to your new home?  
Nicole smiled and then the doctor looked at Melinda and Jim  
Doctor Aguirre:Um here is some pills for the pain.  
he smiled and walked out of the room. and Melinda and Jim walked out too.  
when they walked out the ghost of the guy was behind the door. he smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Melinda and Jim were in Nicole's old house and Melinda turned and looked at Nicole  
Melinda:do you have everything you need?  
Nicole turned and looked at Melinda and Jim and nodded with a smiled on her face. They all walked out. They all walked out of the house and then the ghost of nicole's mohter appeared.  
nicole:Mom??  
nicole's mom:hi  
Nicole shook her head with a mad face. Jim looked at Nicole and Melinda looked at Nicole's mother.  
Melinda:nicole's mom . . . .  
Nicole's mom:Lyla.  
Melinda:Lyla, you never told us who the ghost of that man is.  
Lyla turned around and sighed and looked back.  
Lyla:he's Nicole's dad  
Nicole stared to cry and and she sounded like she couldn't breath  
Jim:Nicole are you okay?  
Melinda:Nicole . . .  
Nicole:you always lied to me but i thought you only lied about the small thing but this is something that you would never lie about.  
Jim took the bags and walked in the house leaving Melinda and Nicole alone  
Lyla:Honey. . . you would ask where your dad was and I knew if i told you that your dad died you would be so sad so i told you that he left so you would have a little hope of finding him one of these days. He never knew got to see you. He never held you but all you did was ask me about him  
Nicole ran inside  
Lyla:i better give her a little space. Make sure to watch over her and make sure that Jordon doesn't hurt Nicole. Please  
Melinda:i will  
lyla vannished and Melinda walked in and Nicole had a purple box and she opened it and it had pictures of the man of the ghost that was haunting her and he was holding a baby. Nicole really started to cry.  
Melinda: Nicole whats wrong?  
Nicole:she lied to me again. she said that he never held me but these are pictures of him holding me.  
Melinda hugged Nicole and Nicole hugged her back  
Nicole: you're already a better mother than my real mom. Melinda . . . i know it's still early but i wanted to know if i could try calling you mom and Jim dad? I mean if you don't want me to i won't but i need a real mother right now and i just really want a dad.  
Melinda tooked a deep breathe and smiled  
Melinda:yeah. Jim would really like having somebody calling him dad and you'll also have a little brother or sister.  
Nicole smiled and then Jordon appeared.  
Jordon:here is something to give you a clue of how i felt when i died  
Jordon stuck out his hand and Nicole felt to the ground gasping for air  
Melinda:JIM!!!!!!!!  
Jim came in running as fast as he could and by the time he got there Nicole had already passed out  
Melinda: NICOLE!!!  
Jim: NICOLE!!!! WAKE UP!!  
melinda looked at Jordon and jordon had a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Melinda and Jim put Nicole on the couch as she was waking up.  
Melinda:Nicole. . .  
Nicole opened her eyes and smiled.  
Nicole:I had that dream you told me about. But it didn't feel like a dream it felt so real.  
Melinda laughed and so did Jim  
Nicole:if he's my dad then why is he trying to hurt me? I don't get it.  
Melinda:me either sweetie but my mom, Jim's mom, and Delia and Eli are coming over to meet in a minute but only if you're up to it?  
Nicole nodded and she got up from the couch and the doorbell rang.  
Jim: i got it  
Jim opened the door and there was Josh.  
Jim:Nicole, it's Josh  
Nicole walked to josh and hugged him  
Nicole:I'm so glad you're here, can you stay here while i meet all of Melinda and Jim's friends?  
Josh smiled and nodded.  
Melinda:Hi Josh  
Josh looked at Melinda and Jim. Jim waved.  
Josh:Hi Mrs. Gordon and Mr. Clancy.  
Then a bunch of cars came. Melinda looked out the window and coming out of all the cars were Melinda's mom(Beth), Delia, Eli, and Jim's Mom(faith)  
Melinda opened the door and greeted them. before Melinda was about to tell Beth about the baby there was another knock on the door.  
melinda:I don't rememeber having another person that I invited  
everybody smiled and Melinda opened the door and at the door was Rick(Professer Rick Payne)  
melinda's eyes widen  
Rick:is there a girl who will give me a tight hug?  
Melinda hugged him and just like he said a tight on too.  
Melinda: What the hell? why didn't you come sooner?  
Rick: Like you said i was at a pile of dusty old artifacts who needed me.  
Rick walked into the house with all of the other people. Melinda walked over to Nicole and smiled  
Melinda:are you sure you want to do this?  
Nicole took a deep breath and nodded. Melinda lead her where all of the people can see her.  
Melinda:Okay, this is my new daughter Nicole.  
they all walked up to great her and Nicole was smileing to get all of it over.  
Melinda:Okay. . . Okay there is one more thing.  
Everybody looked at her and was quiet.  
Melinda:Im pregnant too.  
Everybody started to hug Melinda and Nicole saw her mother outside and Lyla told Nicole to come to her  
Nicole stuck out without anyone seeing her  
Nicole:I don't want to talk to you.  
Lyla:Nicole, this is important.  
Nicole:what?  
lyla:i talked to your father and he wants to see you in our house.  
Nicole looked out to her new house and nodded and they started to walk to her old house.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole walked into the house and there was jordon. Nicole walked slowly to Jordon  
Nicole: Wh. . . wha . . . What do you want?  
Jordon sighed  
Jordon:I'm sorry. I didn't know that your were my daughter. Im so sorry. Please forgive me.  
Nicole:I don't know. you almost killed me. Im still scared of you  
Lyla: nicole he's trying to say he sorry  
Nicole: DON'T PLAY THAT GAME OF YOU THE MOM AND I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!YOU LIED TO ME TOO AGAIN!  
Lyla:how did i lie to you?  
Nicole:I found picture of him holding me when i was a baby.  
Jordon:please Nicole. can we just talk.  
Nicole sighed and Nicole sat on the only piece of fruniture left in the living room. she sat on the couch and lyla and jordon sat next to her

Melinda was talking to everybody. kevin walked to Melinda  
Josh:Mrs. Gordon have you seen Nicole. She just dissapered on me.  
Melinda looked around the living room and she wasn't there and she looked through the kitchen and no Nicole. She ran up to the room yelling Nicole's name but no answer. Jim ran up to Melinda  
Jim:Mel, what's wrong?  
melinda:nicole she's gone  
Jim ran down the stairs and out the door and Melinda and everyone else. they all looked around yelling Nicole's name and then Kevin ran to Nicole's old house and everyone else followed him. kevin opened the door and Nicole looked at everybody. Melinda ran over to her and hugged her  
Melinda: why did you run off  
Nicole: I'm sorry mom i didn't mean to scare you.  
everybody including Lyla and Jordon:Mom?!  
Melinda:yeah, i want her me mom.  
Lyla:Hey can i have talk to my daughter alone please.  
nicole: i want my new mom and dad and their friends to be here.  
Nicole whispered to Melinda  
Nicole: do they know that you can see ghosts?  
Melinda nodded and Nicole turned to everybody else and smile  
Nicole: i can see ghost too.  
Everybody nodded and smiled.  
Nicole:mom you lied to me but that will never change how much i love you. but i don't know if i can forgive you just yet give me some more time.  
Nicole walked out of the house.  
Lyla and Jordon looked at eachother and vannished.


	10. Chapter 10

Melinda said good-bye to everybody and Rick Payne she talk to longer  
Melinda:You're going to Rockland again and you'll never leave.  
Rick:that depends on how much you care about me?  
Melinda:don't be an idiot.  
Melinda hugged him good-bye and she shut the door  
Nicole was in her room and she was yelling for her parents and then they appered  
Lyla:hey baby  
Nicole:don't baby me. I'm trying to not yell.  
Nicole opened the door and yelled for Melinda and then Melinda came walking into the room  
Melinda:you ready to do this?  
Nicole:yeah, i just want you here.  
Melinda took nicole's hand and they sat on the bed.  
Nicole: Mom you've lied to me so many times but i ment that i don't love you any less. so i forgive you. Jordon i don't really know you and i know you didn't know that i was you're daughter but why do you think that i killed you.  
Jordon sighed  
Jordon: the only thing i remeber is that you were crying in the back seat and you were crying and it drove me crazy and i yelled at you and then i drove right into a ditch. I died but you were in your in your carseat and i guess it worked because all you did is have a bunch of cuts and bruses. when i died all i remembered is you crying and that you were the reason for the crash, but now i know that it wasn't your fault.  
Nicole:i forgive you.  
they both smiled and they looked in the corner.  
Lyla: what is that light?  
Melinda:it's where you belong  
Lyla:remember i'll always love you no matter what and i'll be watching you.  
Jordon: i'll always love you too even if i only knew you for a few months.  
Lyla nodded while looking at the corner and smiled and looked back  
Lyla:there is a girl who says her name is Andrea and she wanted me to tell melinda that she says hi  
Melinda started to cry.  
Lyla: bye my little angel  
Jordon:bye Nikki  
Nicole started to cry and they walked into the light.  
Nicole hugged Melinda and they both walked down stairs.  
Jim was in the living room waiting for them.  
Jim:hey there  
Melinda:hey  
Nicole:hi daddy  
Jim laughed  
Jim: I think i'm going to like this daddy thing  
Jim got up and hugged them both. He put his arm on Nicole and one on Melinda's stomach  
Jim:im happy i'm going to have to beautiful kids.  
they all smiled

** THE REAL JIM CLANCY R.I.P **

** WE'LL ALL HAVE YOU IN OUR HEART NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS**


End file.
